Latest developments in technology for delivering power and data in wireless infrastructure use hybrid cables, wherein the term “hybrid cable” is intended to mean a cable that includes both power conductors and one or more fiber optic cords or cables. An exemplary hybrid cable is the HFF cable, available from CommScope, Inc. (Joliet, Ill.). Unlike RF-based systems, a single hybrid trunk cable can be used to power multiple sectors, thereby eliminating multiple runs of RF cable. Hybrid jumper cables can be routed from a distribution unit (see, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/071,620, filed Mar. 16, 2016 and incorporated herein by reference) to a piece of equipment, such as a remote radio unit (RRU) or antenna.
In many instances a hybrid jumper cable will be connected via a connector to an RRU that has a mating connector mounted on a bulkhead or the like.
At some sites it is desirable to provide overvoltage protection (OVP) for the RRU. OVP is usually supplied via a separate mounted enclosure that is connected to the power conductors of a hybrid trunk cable. Jumper cords are then connected from the mounted enclosure to RRUs. These additional connection add time and expense to the interconnection process. Alternatively, the RRU may have an OVP unit mounted internally, which adds cost to the RRU. It may be desirable to provide additional configurations for providing OVP at the top of an antenna tower.